


A Few Little Lessons

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, mini fairies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-21 23:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17652098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "so it’s a really romantic title, but a not so romantic story. i imagine that jack can speak A TON of languages, and, for some reason or another, he ends up showing this off to the others.one of them hear him speaking the language, and they beg him to help them read something (north’s behind on his list, tooth found a old book, bunny found a carving, etc) but jack refuses, and tells them that even though he can speak a ton of languages, he can’t read or write in any of themgo fluffy/funny tutoring sessionsbonus if they get jamie to help teach him"As a Guardian, Jack learns that he can speak all languages with ease. But he still needs to know how to read them. There are a lot of volunteers to help teach him.





	A Few Little Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 11/1/2013.

Jack’s just left a snowball fight with a group of Japanese children when he spots Baby Tooth flying overhead. The wind obligingly pushes him up to join her, and she zips around his head in excitement. She’s so glad to see him, she’s just headed back to the Tooth Palace right now, she just collected a really great molar, and how was his day? Was he having even more fun now that he could talk to the children?  
  
“Slow down, slow down,” he says, laughing a little.  
  
She nods, and goes completely still by settling in the hood of his sweatshirt.  
  
“Okay. It’s great to see you too—I suppose I’m going back to the Tooth Palace now, too, huh? Seeing as how you’re catching a ride?” She agrees at once. “Well, you can show me the molar then. Anyway, it’s been an awesome day! It’s  _wonderful_  to finally be able to talk to kids—though I have to admit I’m surprised at how early they all seem to be taught English.”  
  
Baby Tooth makes a puzzled peep. What does Jack mean?  
  
“Well, in the snowball fight down there, all the kids were using English—I don’t know why, it seems like it would be a lot of trouble.”  
  
But they weren’t, Baby Tooth tells him. If there had been anybody speaking English as she flew by, she would have thought it was a little unusual and noticed Jack sooner.  
  
“But I  _was_  speaking English,” Jack says, beginning to sound confused. “When I learned languages while I was…you know, alone…it was always pretty difficult. I’d think I’d notice if I was getting the chance to talk to someone in their native language for the first time. And,” he gestures to a billboard, “I still can’t read that.”  
  
Baby Tooth launches herself out of his hood to flutter in front of his face. Does this mean that Jack doesn’t know about one of the powers he gains as a Guardian? That he’ll always be able to communicate perfectly with his believers?  
  
A great deal of excited explanation later (in which the course to the Tooth Palace had to be adjusted several times), Jack is still concerned that he’s not able to read in any of the languages that he learned, and now simply knows.   
  
“When I couldn’t touch anything, I was mostly about outdoor fun,” he explains to Baby Tooth, whose mood hasn’t been dampened in the slightest. “But I know that these days a lot of kids talk to their friends and have fun with them with the help of technology. I still need to be able to read. The magic that did the rest must be too old to know that.”  
  
Just wait, Baby Tooth told Jack. We’ll take care of that!  
  
 _Who do you mean by we?_  Jack wants to ask, but before he can do so they’re entering among the graceful hanging spires of the Tooth Palace. Baby Tooth zooms away almost faster than he can see, and for a few moments he hovers, at a loss as to whether he should wait for her or go look for Tooth.   
  
He’s decided to go look for Tooth when a feathered, polyglot wave of blue and green rushes up around him. Each little fairy seems to be calling for his attention in a different language, which even his new powers are having trouble dealing with all of them at once. He’s sure his expression is comically shocked by the time Baby Tooth breaks from the rest to fly close to his face.   
  
Tooth knows every language, but’s she’s always too busy, Baby Tooth explains. Each of the fairies only knows one or two in addition to their own, but collectively, they know them all. And, she tells him, spiraling upwards in her enthusiasm, that makes them perfect for teaching Jack how to read all the languages. Because they do know that. And this way Tooth can’t tell them not to spend so much time with him, she adds very quickly, a mischievous smile widening on her face.  
  
Jack glances around, beginning to grin himself. With so many huge smiles on so many little faces, how can he say no?


End file.
